Y si te vas
by claupotter
Summary: El dolor de un rechazo podria llevarte a un hoyo tan profundo del cual aveces no puedes salir...Eso le paso a Hermione [HHR]


Bueno, primeramente, perdón por dejarlos abandonados estos años, pero es que tenia que darme un descanso D, para los que seguían el fic de "Mi mejor amiga se convirtió en un chico" Siento mucho haberlo borrado, pero es que desde hace un tiempo no me sentía muy cómoda de cómo había quedado así que lo volveré a hacer lo prometo Y bueno…empecemos con el songfic más deprimente que eh escrito jeje

**Disclaimer: **TODO es de J.K Rowling, yo solo lo hago para divertirme un rato xD

**Pareja: **Harry y Hermione

**Canción: **"Y si te vas- Airbag"

**Y si te vas…**

_**Y si te vas, no habrá nadie aquí  
para que pueda hacer a mi sentir  
es que yo estoy muriendo por amor  
sin ti no puedo más seguir**_

Vaya noche, vaya día, vaya vida, las circunstancias, malditos los minutos en que tuvo que decirle al gran amor de toda su vida "Yo te quiero"

¿Por qué se lo había dicho? Ella era un gran apoyo, una excelente confesora, y la mejor de las amigas.

"_Estoy completamente segura de que seré la mejor de las novia, no pido mucho, solo una oportunidad"_

Y ahí estaba, encerrada entre las cuatro paredes de un baño, llorando desconsoladamente, con la fotografía de Harry todavía en la mano "_No te quiero perder, eres TODO para mi" _Gritaba con fuerza para si misma, mientras sus ojos hinchados soltaban lagrimas de dolor y decepción, el era suyo, y de nadie más

_**Quiero ser el barco que navega por tus ojos**_

_**Naufragar por siempre en esos mares de tu rostro**_

_**Sabes que te quiero y que ya no puedo más**_

_**Eh intentado todo y no te puedo conquistar**_

¿En que momento se había enamorado locamente de su mejor amigo? ¿Cuándo fue que Harry se empezó a dar cuenta?

No lo sabía, nada de eso lo sabía, ella creía que nunca se enamoraría, entre las hojas de sus libros, siempre se refugiaría, y que su corazón frio no podría amar nunca, pero que equivocada estaba.

Pensaba en Harry, cada segundo era como un minuto, cada minuto era un día si el no estaba con ella.

"Sus ojos verdes, su bella sonrisa, esa forma de hablar, Oh Harry, ¿en que momento pensé en enamorarme de ti y romper esta bella amistad? Solo quisiera saber… ¿Por qué no me quieres?

Ya se había cansado, vanos intentos de conquistarlo le habían destrozado el alma por dentro, la habían vuelto más fría, el amor la tenia cansada.

Salió de ese frió baño a recostarse en su cama, su habitación era un desorden, la ropa estaba tirada en el suelo, ya no existía orden, por que ya no existía una razón.

_**Y si algún día yo soy parte de tus sueños**_

_**Quiero que me digas que será cuestión de tiempo**_

_**Como duele que esto ya no pueda funcionar**_

_**Contigo la luna…yo podría conquistar**_

Se cubrió con las sabanas de su cama y siguió llorando, su mente divagaba en un mal viaje donde no había nada, Pero… ¿Algo estaba sonando? Por primera vez en el día, salio de su viaje, y escucho algo, ¿Alguien entraba? Sonaron unas llaves en el piso de abajo y después la puerta cerrarse con un ligero rechinido, ¿Quién seria? ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Quién se preocupaba por ella? Las pisadas en las escaleras se oyeron cada vez más cercanas, se cubrió con sus sabanas hasta la cabeza.

Para después sentir como se hundía la cama provocado por el peso de alguien, un ligero abrazo la cubrió por la espalda y ella sintió su cuerpo morir.

Era Harry.

_**Y si te vas, no habrá nadie aquí  
para que pueda hacer a mi sentir  
es que yo estoy muriendo por amor  
sin ti no puedo más seguir**_

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Dijo Hermione entre sollozos, y llanto, cubriéndose aun con las cobijas y exhalando aire con dificultad

― Hermione, no quiero que nuestra amistad acabe, y tu lo sabes ― Harry parecía triste pero no preocupado, sus ojos verdes, miraban a Hermione con ternura, con cariño, pero no con amor, sus manos, grandes, acariciaban su cintura ― No necesito tu lástima, Harry, vete ― Un largo suspiro tras un fuerte quejido de rabia salio de el.

Azoto un golpe contra la cama y salio de la habitación.

_**Vuelve ya es muy chico el lugar,  
que hay en mi corazón,  
por que con el tiempo se lo ha robado tu amor  
es por eso que hoy te pido esta oportunidad, eres tú la única que en días me puede sanar...**_

No, ya la esperanza era poca, su corazón no aguantaba otro rechazo, el ya no quería a Harry como un amigo, lo amaba incluso más que a su vida, por eso… ya no quería un amigo, quería un novio.

Harry había tenido ya muchas novias, "¿Por que a Hermione no le da una oportunidad?" Se preguntaban todos.

Pero ya nada servia sin el… ya nada valía.

Bien, ni idea de cómo haya quedado xD pero yo me supongo que no tan mal )

Dejen Reviews… y este fic se lo dedico a Karla que fue la que me animo a hacerlo xD


End file.
